conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
SubWorld/Timeline
CURRENT DATE: 2095 Timeline 2019 *Global Sea Level begin to rise by small amounts, with unexplained acceleration in the melting on the Earth's ice caps. The Great Rise begins. 2020 *Sea Levels rise above 200ft, submurging low lying coastal regions, and flooding almost the entire Netherlands. *The Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management is created, with an Alliance between the worlds major powers. The commonwealth proposes the plan of constructing vast aerial cities for the preservation of humanity. Major powers agree as mass panic spreads. *The Yutanyi Corporation is formed, and assists with construction of the aerial cities. 2022 *Construction begins on the new 'floating cities' of Bellerophon, Sinhon, Haven and Ariel. *World governments hand over power the the Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management. Global Martial Law ensues. 2026 *Construction of Jiangyin begins. 2027 *The WorldNet system is introduced. 2038 *Construction of Haven and Bellerophon is completed. As people begin to move in. *Construction of Pacifica and Memphis begins. 2039 *Construction of Sinhon is completed. *The Yutanyi Aerospace Corporation is formed, spearheading the development of Skyships. 2040 *The Great Rise ends, with most of the world completely submurged, excluding mountainous regions, such as the Rocky Mountains, and the Himalayas. *Construction of Newhope begins. *The first Skyships come about. *The Bellerophon Allied Skyship Corporation is formed. *Many animal species preserved by cloning and genetic reproduction. 2047 *Construction of Jiangyin is completed. *Overpopulation of aerial cities reaches crisis point. 2048 *The construction of Newhope, and its surrounding mining outposts are completed. 2049 *Global Commonwealth puts forward the Colonisation Initiative. *Anti-Gravity Technology is now common, this technology helps with the design and construction of the Ark Ships. 2051 *The city of Ariel, is officially completed, becoming the largest city in the world, and the capital of the Global Commonwealth. *The Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management becomes the Global Commonwealth of Allied Cities. 2067 *The Warehouse Class Freighter Series 1 is released by the Bellerophon Allied Skyship Corporation. 2070 *The Warehouse Class Freighter Series 2 is released by the Bellerophon Allied Skyship Corporations. *Many animals now only synthetic clones. 2071 *Food Crisis rocks the world as overpopulation reaches record highs. *First Ark Ships construction completed. *Ark Ships begin boarding. 2072 *First Ark Ship, Serenity, lands on planet Venus (Jinxing). Terraforming Begins. *First Ark Ship, Tranquility, lands on planet Mars (Huoxing). Terraforming Begins. 2073 *First Settlement on Venus, Serenity, is established. 2074 *First Settlement on Mars, Ningjing, is established. 2076 *Terraforming of Venus (Jinxing) nearing completion, planet open for construction and emigration. 2078 *34Procul(2078) star cluster discovered, 4.2124 light years from Earth, found to have 3 protostars orbiting a Main Sequence Star, and found to have many planets that are possible templates for terraforming. *Plan put forward that if terraforming fails, generation ark ships could be launched to this cluster and planets could be terraformed. 2079 *Skyships are fased out as Spacecraft become commercially and privately viable. With this many Skyship manufacturers turn to Spacecraft manufacturing, with new transport vessels sold for the first time with over 1,043 spacecraft being sold in the first year of sale. Military Naval spacecraft also begin to patrol the spacelines, protecting from pirates and smugglers. 2085 *Terraforming of Mars (Huoxing) complete, Mars open for construction and emigration. *First emigration ships reach Mars and Venus. *Yutanyi Corporation;s profits soar as newly opened worlds mean more business. *The WorldNet System is extended to transmit inter-planetary. 2088 *The Luna Disaster pushes back the moon's terraforming by 2 years. 2089 *Earth's population falls to 3.8 Billion. Over 6 Million people have left Earth since 2081, however many people choose to stay on Earth, and people who have not passed the medical to leave Earth are forced to stay. 2090 *Terraforming on Earth's moon, Luna, is completed. 2091 *The Commonwealth forcibly evicts some settlers on Luna, sparking the Three Day Uprising, involving a series of violent skirmishes over three days, between the Independent Alliance and the Commonwealth. Category:SubWorld 2070